1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the operation of manual machine tools such as milling machines, drill presses, boring machines, and lathes; specifically to the presentation of machining requirements and operator guidance information in graphic or pictorial form on a computer display.
2. Description of Prior Art
Manually operated machine tools such as mills, lathes, boring machines, and the like are typically equipped with calibrated lead screw dials to position the cutting tool in relation to the work. Digital readout devices, which display a numerical indication of the current cutting tool position relative to the work in one or more axes, are often retrofitted to or are provided as standard equipment on such machines. For digital readout devices the position information is typically obtained from mechanical or electrical rotary or linear encoders or scales (such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,895; No. 4,103,222; and No. 4,100,485). The machine operator uses the positioning information from lead screw dials or digital readout devices to position and move either the cutting tool or material to perform machining operations.
Typically, the machining requirements are defined by part drawings and show the end results of machining operations. The operator must visualize the requirements and frequently refer to a defining document to assure compliance. A defining document rarely provides information about sequences of operations needed to make a part. For complex parts this process often results in extended processing time requirements, errors and high cost, especially when required quantities are low. The experience level of an operator usually needs to be high when making complex parts.
Improvements in digital readout devices have included the ability to program the devices with a sequence of numbers representing a sequence of tool positions related to the information specified in the requirements for the machined part. Programming aids, such as the automatic generation of the numeric data for standard patterns (i.e. bolt holes patterns), have improved programming and reduced errors, These improvements still require that the machine operator relate the digital readout display to the actual cutting movement of the tool. Operations such as those required for bulk material removal or for following a curved path remain very tedious, inaccurate, and error prone. There have been specific improvements to ease the workload on the operator (such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,566 ) but these still require the operator to visualize and remember the relation of the tool cutting movements to the overall requirements for the part.
References Cited:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,895 PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,222/4,100,485 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,566
Linear digital readout assembly for milling machines and th e like and means of monitoring same. Teledyne Industries. 356/373 33/707 356/395 PA2 Newall Eng. LTD Jul. 7, 1978. 324/207.17 324/207.22 PA2 Machine Tool Readout with Automatic Cutter Radius Offset. 364/190 73/660 318/572 340/679 340/680 364/474.18 408/13